


Red

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading Date Night for you and Geoff at one of your favorite bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

> **Y/N** :: Hey doofus, you’re late for our date!
> 
> **Geoff** :: Keep your panties on, Gav’s editing thing took a little longer than we anticipated. Leaving now. Don’t start without me.

You sigh as you look from the text down at the books in front of you. You and Geoff had left off at the same place and he doesn’t want you reading ahead of him; you had a horrible poker face when it came to good books and spoilers. You sat on the patio of your favorite bar, beer and popcorn in front of you, the sun shining above you. It was a gorgeous day in Austin, a nice 75*, and the patio was littered with people laughing and drinking the evening away.

You finger the edges of the book, itching to open it up and read just a little. You guys had left off at a good part yesterday and you were eager to find out what would happen next. You shake your head and shove the books back into your bag, bringing your phone back up to check twitter and instagram. Fifteen minutes later you look up from your game to see Geoff walking towards you, glasses of beer in his hands. He thunks them down on the wooden table, gives you a kiss on the top of your head, and sits down next to you with a loud sigh.

“Long day?” You reach up and pull his head down to your shoulder, patting it affectionately as you pull the books out of your bag with the other hand. He turns his head and places a kiss on your shoulder, his mustache tickling.

“Extremely long day. How was your day Red?” He playfully tugs your hair as he grabs his book out of your hand and sits up.

“It was good, sat in the back yard with the dogs and read. And no, don’t give me that look, not this book, another one.” He pulls the popcorn towards him and grabs a handful, shoving some in his mouth as he opens his book up.

“Alright, where did we leave off?” He reads the last part of the last chapter, nodding his head. “Right, you ready?” He looks over at you; you have the book open in front of you, your hand covering the beginning of the next chapter.

“Geoff, I’ve been ready since we closed the books last night. You have no idea how hard it was to not crack it open and read ahead.”

“I get it, start reading!” You move your hand quickly off the page and start reading. Your eyes fly over the page and you quickly turn it as Geoff still sits on his. You grab your beer and take a drink, your eyes never leaving the page, the noises around you blocked out as the sun sinks lower in the sky. At one point Geoff grabs his book, turns sideways, and leans against you. With a smile you put your hand up and stroke his hair, sitting with your chin in your other hand, hunched over your book. Twenty minutes later, your second beer is gone and you’re sniffling.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Geoff sits up.

“Nothing.” You mumble out, wiping at your eyes.

“Are you crying?!” He places his book mark in his book and faces you.

“Noooo.” You croak out, still wiping at your eyes.

“Alright, what part of the book are you at?” You look at the page number and tell him.

“You’re like 15 pages ahead of me! Did you finish the sad part?”

“I finished the chapter…”

“Alright, you put that down, and go get us more beers, and food. We need food. Maybe water if you’re crying, because if you’re crying I’m going to cry.”

“You are so going to cry.”

“No! Shhh!” You smile as he puts his hand over your mouth. “Food, drinks, and I’ll try and catch up to you. And no more reading fast.” He points at you with his other hand as he lowers the one over your mouth. You lean forward and place a kiss on his lips.

“Be right back.”

“Take your time!” He opens his book back up as you wander inside to the bar still wiping at your eyes. You order two more beers, some water, some of their delicious cookies, and then some fresh berries with whipped cream. The bartender loads up a tray, and you carry it out to your table, side stepping kids and dogs. Geoff sat with his head in his hands, staring down at his book.

“Where are you?” You loudly whisper over at him as you set the tray down, he holds his hand up.

“I’m almost there.” You sit across from him and mimic him, putting your head in your hands and watch him. You grab a berry from the tray, scoop some whipped cream on it, and pop it in your mouth. He flips the page and you lean forward to see where he is. “Staahp. I can’t read with you doing that.” He places his hand on your head and pushes you back down. You shake his hand off and sit, pushing the tray towards him. You pull your phone back out as you wait, again checking twitter and instagram. Taking a quick picture of Geoff, you post it on twitter, ‘Date night! He’s about to cry.’ Popping  another berry into your mouth you open up a game and wait. It wasn’t long before you heard sniffling from Geoff, pausing your game you look over at him.

“You okay there?” He looks up at you, his eyes red.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He says gesturing at the book with both hands.

“Because you hate when I tell you!”

“You coulda told me about this. I mean Jesus.” He rubs his face with his hands and hunches back over the book, hands over his mouth; you could see he still had a page or so left in the chapter. You nudge his beer over to him as you take a drink from yours. He grabs it and downs almost the whole thing quickly and then goes back to reading. He pushes the book away from him when he’s done with the chapter and rubs at his eyes. “This is the worst book ever!” His voice cracks as he practically shouts.

“And to think we’re only halfway through it!” You say cheerfully as he lays his head on the table and moans. “Aww my poor baby.” You get up and go sit next to him, putting your arm around him and your head on his shoulder. “You wanna stop reading for the night?” He nods. “You want me to read ahead and warn you?” Another nod. “Alright honey, you ready to go home?” You ask rubbing his back. He sits back up and rubs his face again, then downs the rest of his beer.

“Nah, just give me a minute. I mean, it’s early as fuck, and look what’s going on over there – it’s bound to be interesting.” He gestures over to the lawn area, there were several people on the lawn, just lazily hula hooping, some of them with lighted hoops. You both turn fully, Geoff swings a leg over the bench and you lean back onto him, his arms come around you and you hold on to his hands, and you guys watch as the group make room in the middle, a boom box is brought out, and the music starts. You drag the water and food closer to you guys, and you spend the next hour happily munching and watching the impromptu show. As the show ended and everyone on the lawn bowed to those on the patio and they were given a loud round of applause, you and Geoff pack up your books, clean up the table, and head out.

“So did you drive or bike after dropping Gavin off?”

“God are you kidding? It was so fucking hot I drove. Did you bike?” He slung an arm around your shoulders.

“Nah, walked.”

“It’s like 3 miles!”

“It was a nice day Geoff!”

“Well at least I don’t have to load a bike into the car.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up and get in the car Red.” He bends down and kisses the top of your head and then pushes you in front of him. You laugh and turn around to flip him off as you open the car and slip in.

——-

You lay on the couch with your feet in Geoff’s lap and the book propped up on your stomach. Geoff was playing peggle against Gavin, who was back in his loft with Meg.

“Oh shit on my dick.”

“You okay there honey?”

“Gavin just kicked my ass, I think Meg’s helping him. How you doing there with the book?”

“Well, after that 10 minutes of crying at the beginning of the chapter I’m not crying anymore, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“God I hate this book.” He sighs and sets another game up. “You almost ready for bed?”

“Yeah, just let me finish this chapter. You probably got time for this game.”

“Good, I’m beat.”

“Tough day at work?”

“RvB stuff, some meetings, did some Go! and Vs. tappings. Just a little bit busier than normal.” He leans back on the couch and looks over at you.

“What?” He wiggles his eyebrows at you with a grin on his face. “I thought you were tired?” You say as you laugh.

“I am never too tired for that!”

“You fucking horn dog.” You tickle his thighs with your toes until he pushes your feet out of his lap and pounces on top of you. He covers your face in kisses, his mustache dragging across your face making you squeal with laughter. Grabbing his face, you plant a wet one on his lips and then push him away from you, picking your book back up and putting that in front of your face. “Finish your game and then we’ll head to bed.”

“Tease.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“Man, this better be a quick game.”


End file.
